This invention relates to a blade for a rotor of a wind energy turbine and, in particular, to a system for influencing the aerodynamic boundary layer around the blade when subjected to an air stream.
To enhance the overall performance of wind energy turbines one approach is to improve the aerodynamic characteristics of the rotor blades. The aerodynamic performance of a rotor blade is limited by undesired generation of vorticities at the root and the tip of the blade and by the location of the transition lines at the upper and lower faces of the blade along which lines the air stream converts from a laminar flow to a turbulent flow which no longer can be used for aerodynamic lift-off effects acting on the blade. In particular root and tip vorticities are disadvantageous not only with respect to the aerodynamic performances but also with respect to the generation of undesired noise and turbulence shadings affecting adjacent wind energy turbines in a wind park.